Steve Stone
| image = | fullname = Steven Brian Stone | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Gateshead | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = Nottingham Forest | years = 1989–1999 1999–2002 2002 2002–2005 2005–2006 Total | clubs = Nottingham Forest Aston Villa → Portsmouth (loan) Portsmouth Leeds United | caps(goals) = 193 (23) 90 (4) 5 (1) 68 (8) 12 (1) 368 (37) | nationalyears = 1995–1996 | nationalteam = England | nationalcaps(goals) = 9 (2) | manageryears = 2010 2010–2015 | managerclubs = Newcastle United Reserves (assistant) Newcastle United (first team coach) }} Steven Brian "Steve" Stone (born 20 August 1971) is an English former footballer. He was part of the coaching staff at Newcastle United from July 2010 to June 2015. Club career Stone began his career at Nottingham Forest, where, despite suffering three broken legs, he managed to establish himself as a vital team player, and also earned a call up to the England squad, making his international debut in 1995 against Norway. He went on to earn nine caps, scoring twice, and was part of Terry Venables' squad for Euro 96. However, another serious leg injury meant he missed the entire 1996–97 season. Despite this, he fought his way back into the Forest team. Following the club's relegation from the Premier League season, he moved to Aston Villa for £5.5 million in 1999, despite having made 229 appearances for Forest. He soon became a vital team player under then manager John Gregory, and came on as a substitute in the 2000 FA Cup Final at Wembley Stadium. However, following Gregory's dismissal, Stone failed to impress new manager Graham Taylor, and, having failed to land a place at Manchester United two seasons earlier, he was transferred to Portsmouth for the 2002–03 season, having played in 121 games for Villa. Despite continued injuries, he established himself as a regular in the Portsmouth team. He was an invaluable part of the team that won promotion to the Premier League in 2002–2003, and then achieved a mid-table finish the following season and narrowly avoided relegation the next. However, when his contract expired in June 2005, new manager Alain Perrin decided to release Stone, and he signed for Leeds United. Stone's career at Leeds was short-lived. He was injured in training as soon as he joined the club, and it took him most of his first season to recover from the tendinitis in his Achilles tendon due to getting MRSA after the operation and then having to have a further two operations for the MRSA. Stone played a few matches at the end of the 2005–06 campaign, and continued to play at the start of the 2006–07 campaign, scoring once against West Brom. Injuries, however, struck again, and Stone retired early on 15 December. Coaching career On 27 July 2010, he was appointed reserve team assistant manager to Peter Beardsley at Newcastle United after a successful time working at their academy. Stone was promoted to first team coach on 14 December 2010, by new manager Alan Pardew. Stone remained as first team coach after Pardew resigned to join Crystal Palace, with John Carver put in charge of Newcastle until the end of the season. On 9 June 2015, both he and Carver had their contracts terminated by Newcastle ahead of the announcement of Steve McClaren as new head coach. Managerial statistics External links * *England National Team Statistics Category:English players Category:England international players Category:Nottingham Forest F.C. players Category:Aston Villa F.C. players Category:Portsmouth F.C. players Category:Leeds United F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:English Football League players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players Category:Players Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Newcastle United F.C. managers Category:Premier League managers